The invention relates to a height-adjustable, belt-deflecting device for a seat belt, in particular for a motor vehicle, having a belt-deflecting element which deflects the belt. Height-adjustable belt-deflecting devices of this type are also referred to as “height adjusters” for a seat belt and are conventionally fastened to the side body of the vehicle level with the shoulder of the vehicle occupant who is to be protected by the seat belt.